O Som da Felicidade
by Sonenclar
Summary: Caminhando, passo a passo, juntos. E, assim, nós seguimos em frente.


**N/A:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, do contrário eu seria milionária e não teria que ir a faculdade esse ano...

Bem, bem… Já faz algum tempo que eu planejava escrever uma fic sobre esse casal. Eu os acho perfeitos juntos, então se esse não é o seu caso, nem se preocupe em manter esta página aberta. Eu realmente adoro estes dois personagens e toda aquela história de "o-Sora-é-a-luz-e-o-Riku-é-a-escuridão". Sou uma fangirl, o que mais posso dizer? Eu tinha escrito essa fic em inglês, mas não vejo motivo para não traduzi-la e entregá-la a vocês.

Espero que gostem!~

* * *

**O Som da Felicidade**

**(Gray P.)**

* * *

_Pegadas sendo deixadas na areia._

Eles sentiam o cheiro salgado do mar, enquanto as ondas quebravam a seus pés. Os olhares deles estavam fixos no horizonte e no seu pôr do sol, enquanto o vento passava por seus ouvidos. Eles ouviam o silêncio e o som de suas respirações: eles agora sabem o quanto isto é valioso. Eles caminham vagarosamente sem se preocuparem com seu destino ou sua rota, porque eles possuem tempo agora.

_Palavras desnecessárias em um silêncio desejado._

Tentativas de conversa eventualmente apareciam e morriam brevemente, interrompendo de alguma forma o confortável silêncio entre os dois. Palavras eram ditas em voz alta, frases guardadas por anos estavam sendo declaradas. Após inúmeras batalhas, após todos os desentendimentos, após tudo o que havia acontecido, eles enfim podiam respirar livremente. Já não existe mais uma razão para tamanha pressa.

_Batalhas inúteis perante uma paz desejada._

É apenas mais uma tarde banal como todas as outras já presenciadas por eles antes de todos os eventos recentes. Riku está aqui. Sora está são e salvo. Riku retornou para o local que nunca deveria ter deixado. O porto seguro de Sora seria em qualquer lugar para o qual Riku o levasse. O lar de Riku é ao lado de Sora, onde quer que Sora esteja. Talvez seja egoísta da parte de ambos acreditarem tanto nestes pequenos fatos, mas eles não se importavam. Tudo com que Sora se importa é o calor da mão de Riku na sua própria e os olhos de Riku a afirmar-lhe que ele não mais deixará Sora para trás. Tudo com que Riku se importa é estar junto de Sora e escutar o som de sua risada, acalmando todas as suas dúvidas e preocupações.

_Um caloroso par de mãos, um lugar para o qual retornar._

A coisa de que Sora mais gostava sobre Riku eram os momentos nos quais Riku abraçava-o por trás e beijava seus ombros. Nesses momentos, Sora acreditava que o mundo houvesse parado e ele sentia-se tão verdadeiramente amado que não conseguia evitar em sentir uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Entretanto, isso é algo que ele provavelmente nunca contará a Riku. Pelo menos por enquanto.

_Beijos infantis na bochecha, beijos leves no pescoço de alguém especial._

Aquilo de que Riku mais gostava sobre Sora era a forma como Sora olhava para ele, como se Riku fosse tudo o que Sora enxergasse, como se ele fosse a única coisa com a qual Sora realmente se importasse. Nessas horas, Riku sentia-se tão completamente único e necessário que ele não podia evitar o rubor em seu rosto, momentos nos quais Sora aproximava-se dele e deixava beijos infantis em suas bochechas.

_Caminhando passo a passo, seguindo em frente juntos._

Algumas vezes, Sora tem medo de que seus momentos juntos com Riku desapareçam e de que ele perceba que fora abandonado, _mais uma vez_. Este receio apenas resiste até que a voz de Riku alcance seus ouvidos, então Sora percebe que Riku está bem ao seu lado, sorrindo vividamente. Algumas vezes, Riku acredita que ele e Sora eventualmente terão que se separar e seguir caminhos diferentes quando ficarem mais velhos. Esse nervosismo apenas persiste até quando Sora procura por sua mão e a segura, sempre tão calmo e incrivelmente certo do que os aguarda.

_Amanhã e nos muitos anos que virão._

É tudo de que eles precisam. Talvez, isto seja o bastante. Quer hoje ou no dia seguinte, eles irão gradualmente mudando e amadurecendo. Eles estarão perfeitamente bem porque _eles definitivamente não estarão _sós. Então, eles continuam a andar, sentindo o sol em seus rostos. Eles continuam seguindo adiante porque é tudo o que podem fazer, é nisso que acreditam.

_E assim, nós seguimos em frente._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
